Kingdom Hearts Before the Storm
by keyblade96
Summary: Sora and Riku must travel the worlds gathering allies with there new friend Kaitlyn while stopping Xehanort from gathering a nefarious group of his own. Non canon as of the reveals in KH: 3D.
1. KH BtS Prologue- The Calm

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Storm

Prologue:

The old man stared out of the window shaped like a crescent moon, looking out to a surreal landscape of golden fog and floating islands of wilderness. He was waiting patiently for his visitors. They're late, he thought with a frown, and stroked his lengthy beard for a moment nervously.

Then he saw them, coming on a train themed with the color purple and, like his wardrobe and abode, with stars and moons. 7 minutes, 13 seconds behind schedule, the old wizard mused. Did they think that Xehanort was simply going to wait on them, as he was at that moment?

Yes, Xehanort. Once merely another resident on Destiny Islands, he had become the most brilliant villain of, because of his plans decades ahead of their time, more than one generation.

"Err…. Sorry we're late, Master Yen Sid," a familiar voice broke his thoughts, followed by a deeper, slightly irritated voice adding," Yeah, Sora simply had to introduce me to some local kids."

"No time!" cried Yen Sid, and began to brief them on their new mission.

"Master Xehanort has tried many times to start the Keyblade War once again. However, each time he has meet defeat, or at least stalled his rise. It appears he realizes what has made this game so victorious for the people in his way: teamwork. Cooperation. The one rare time he had more than one ally, Organization XIII, they weakened themselves with something like civil war, that both of you witnessed in Castle Oblivion. No, teamwork has never been high on Xehanort's list of necessities. Every time he has been beaten, it is because his enemies acted as a team." At this time, the old wizard paused to let the two boys, Sora and Riku, remember how each of Xehanort's downfalls came to be: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and King Mickey stopped his Heartless from opening the Door to Darkness and unleashing the Heartless on every world. This same group, along with Kairi and Axel, stopped his Nobody from artificially crafting Kingdom Hearts and attaining infinite power. And, so many years ago now, three other Keyblade wielder gave up everything to stop the original Master Xehanort from forcibly bringing every world to war.

"I'm going to guess he's finally changing tactics," commented Riku, the one who was slightly taller than Sora, and had long silver hair.

"Correct," replied Yen Sid.

"So, Xehanort's going around gathering allies?" wondered Sora, who had spiky brown hair that looked almost cartoonish in nature.

"Yes. And as Xehanort gathers the worlds' darkest villains, you two must go out and contact the heroes of each world, so that we can match Xehanort's forces." After a short pause, the wizard continued," To travel faster than the gummi ship, and to match Xehanort's speed, you will use this," Here he pulled out a star shaped gem the color of the noon sky, "It is called the Star Shard. It provides instant transport to another world. However, make sure that you have a clear mind on a destination, or you will go to a random world. For finding other heroes, this works; but you must concentrate when going to a specific place, or you will be scattered to the winds." Yen Sid handed this to an eager Sora, who was excited about going to any world instantly.

He thought somewhat comically of how he probably shouldn't have given the only transport to the more impulsive of the two. Ah well, he thought, it will certainly make the journey more exciting. As an afterthought, he added," Make sure you are all touching when it is used; otherwise anyone else may be stranded.

"If the people you contact are okay with coming with you, take them to Radiant Gardens. I have spoken with Leon, and he will help us train out allies. If they wish to stay on their world until they are needed, give them one of these," he continued, handing Riku a bag that jingled like it was filled with coins. It turned out to be filled with an infinite amount of gold medallions that bore the sign of King Mickey, three circles together that looked like the King's head without any detail. "These coins," continued Yen Sid," will allow someone to come to me in this tower by blowing on the coin."

"Take a moment to prepare, but I suggest you two move as soon as you can," the man said, ending his debriefing.

"Take a moment to stop Xehanort?" Riku wondered with a chuckle," I've been waiting to get back at him ever since he jacked my body. I'm ready. Sora?" he asked his friend, who seemed to be distracted by the lights in the Star Shard.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm ready to go!" Sora cried eagerly.

"Then go already!" Yen Sid cried loudly, startling the others followed by laughs from all three.

"Okay. Guess we'll see you later!" said Sora, and in a flash of light Sora and Riku were off on their new adventure.

While the boys prepared to find these new allies, a girl on a world called Earth woke up for the third night in a row, screaming about Darkness destroying the world…


	2. KH BtS Chapter 1- Familiar Territory

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Storm

Chapter 1-

"…still no explanation for the unexpected meteor shower that has awed people all across the globe. Scientists have obtained samples of the meteorites, but have refused to give further details on the makeup of the rock. We bring you live to NASA in Houst-. "

Kaitlin groaned. There was nothing interesting on today. Just a freak meteor shower. Then again, not much happened around Kaitlin. Out of boredom, she looked in her bathroom mirror. Nothing had changed over the past five minutes. A girl with dull brown hair and average blue eyes stared back at her with a bored expression, as if to say, _"Don't look at me! Go and DO SOMETHING on your vacation!"_

Just then Kaitlin's Mom entered the room. "Hey, Kaitlin, can you go get some groceries?"

"Sure Mom."

"Everything alright?"

Kaitlin hesitated before replying," Yeah."

As Kaitlin headed down the street to the grocery store two blocks away, she looked up at the sky. Had the stars always been so… bright? Magnificent? Plentiful? It was strange, seeing so many stars so close to the city of San Antonio. Maybe that meteor shower did some-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she ran into somebody. "Sorry!" she immediately exclaimed, slightly startled that she didn't see…see…

"It's no problem. I wasn't looking where I was going," said a boy with bizarre spiked brown hair slightly lighter than Kaitlin's own. He had brilliant blue eyes and a wide smile. He wore a jacket with a whole bunch of straps and zippers on it. His pants were no different. She briefly wondered where this strange boy went shopping when another guy came up.

He had eyes maybe a shade lighter than the first boys, and his hair was silver. His clothing was of a similar style to the first boys, except his jeans looked like something that would be found around here. The boy gave Kaitlin a stern look, and then barked," C'mon, we have to go."

Keeping his smile, the brunette replied, "But Riku, maybe she knows where we need to go to for help."

Riku? What kind of name was that? Kaitlin thought. "Do you guys need some help?"

The silver haired guy- Riku- turned to her again and harshly replied," No, we need to keep going where we're going."

"But Riku," Mr. Positive whined," She might know where to go."

Kaitlin felt a surge of irritation course through her. "Gosh, you two fight like and old married couple. Listen unless you need milk or bread or some fruit, I can't help you." She turned to continue to the store when she noticed something else in her way. Kaitlin shrieked as little humanoid…shadows rose up from the sidewalk. They were completely black, about three and a half feet tall, and had glowing eyes. Suddenly, the two boys ran past her suddenly holding…swords? They were wielding some sort of weapon, unlike any Kaitlin had ever seen. Mr. Positive had a very plain silver and gold "key" while Riku had a demon-angel theme for his weapon.

The pair went to work on the monsters- for what else could they be? - while performing quite acrobatically. As more shadows appeared (including some armored monsters and small floating bell monsters) the duo unleashed light from their weapons, enveloping most of the street. When the light cleared the group was alone. Riku and the other boy high-fived, which was when Kaitlin noticed twin glowing keyholes on the back of their hands.

"Are those tattoos?" Kaitlin almost casually asked, her mind still reeling.

Both the boys looked at their hands, clearly looking at the marks, but kindly asked her what she was talking about.

"Yen Sid might know," the boy with spiked hair said, as if this Yen Sid (what parent gave their children these names?) knew everything. "I'm Sora, by the way."

"Kaitlin. Daniels."

"What a funny name!" Sora replied with a laugh.

Kaitlin was about to reply when the world started to shake. The wind picked up, and a sudden storm was around them. The evening had transferred to a dark darker than night, faster than any power outage Kaitlin had hid from under the covers of her bed.

Both Sora and Riku cast worried looks to the sky, and gave each other the look of two people so close that words weren't necessary for communication.

"Kaitlin," Riku said almost softly as he edged closer to her," Please come with us. We need your help to stop that." He pointed straight up at the tempest.

"What are you talking abo-"

Kaitlin felt the force of a school bus hit her and pushed her…no, it was guiding her, lifting her up in the air. Kaitlin forced her eyes open to see a bald older man with tan skin, amber eyes, and a beard that went down to his chest. The man held her by her shoulder with considerable strength, not the strength often found in older people. He looked at her with the cruel gleam that a cat looks at a mouse: as both prey and plaything. The way he looked deep into her eyes, Kaitlin could tell that he was seeing her life. Kaitlin couldn't speak as two lights floated up from the area below. These lights held the images of two people. If Kaitlin could've spoken, she would've screamed as she saw her mother and sister transformed into some creatures like those Riku and Sora had fought minutes before.

And then, Kaitlin broke.

This man had just taken everything from her. Her family and (how she knew this she had no idea) her world was gone. Within a hurricane of rage that easily raged stronger that the storm around her, Kaitlin found an eerie calm. She looked the man in the eyes with a cruelty that she hoped equaled his and simply unleashed herself.

What Sora and Riku would later describe as an explosion of fire and light tore through the space around Kaitlin, and both she and the old man plummeted to the still shaking earth. Kaitlin was out before she hit the ground.

Kaitlin woke suddenly, feeling that she'd been asleep for a long time, a short time, and dreaming all at once.

"Rest," a man's voice said sternly. Kaitlin was in a room with several mirrors all covered by similar white curtains. The walls were a dark cream colored and had several streamers between the many windows through which Kaitlin could only see the sky. Suddenly, she remembered all that had happened before she fainted. She cried out and tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's okay. Xehanort's not going to hurt you." It was Riku, who was sitting on the floor next to Kaitlin's mat.

"Just tell me what's going on! What happened to my home? My town? Mom… Anne…"

"Are you sure you are ready?" The stern voice asked. It belonged to an aged man in blue robes with an exceptionally long beard. His eyes practically came out of his head, and only had a dot for a pupil.

"Yeah, I think so," Kaitlin replied, not sure if she afraid more of knowing or being in the dark.

"Alright. Well, there are a great many worlds out there. Both these worlds and the people who live upon them have hearts of light and darkness. The Darkness, in recent times, has been manifesting in the Realm of Light, our realm. These manifestations of Darkness, the Heartless, seek to take the hearts of people and worlds. Guarding these worlds are the Wielders of the Keyblade." At this, the man summoned a Keyblade themed of the moon and stars. Riku and Sora drew their weapons. "However, one such Keyblade wielder, Master Xehanort, has been pushing the Heartless into the Realm of Light. He wishes to unlock the power of Kingdom Hearts, the heart of every world and every person. With its unimaginable power, Master Xehanort would destroy the current World and remake it the way he believes it should be."

"What about my family… Are- are they…" Kaitlin could not form the words, the question whose answer she already knew.

Solemnly, the old man nodded. Both Riku and Sora put an arm around her. "But you are not helpless, so Riku and Sora have told me," the man continued," Quite the contrary. Tell me, Kaitlin, what do you see?" He displayed the back of his right hand. On it, the mark appeared just as with Sora and Riku.

"I see a glowing keyhole."

"Yes, it appears that you have the ability to see if a person has the potential for wielding a Keyblade. Please look at you own hand."

Kaitlin had barely seen her mark when a flash of light came from her hand. It extended out into the form a Keyblade themed with stars. The blade looked like a night sky, sleek black but dotted with several stars. The key's teeth were formed by dark storm clouds. The handle was formed by a pair of comets on the sides and a bolt of lightning in the middle. Attached to the Keyblade was a star connected by a chain.

"Now Kaitlin, lately Xehanort has been gathering the darkest hearts of each world to aide him in the War. Will you help Sora and Riku travel the worlds to find the brightest of hearts?"

Kaitlin answered almost immediately," Xehanort took my family. I want to help stop him, get them back."

"Good. Riku, she is your apprentice. Train her through your journey."

"Hmm…. Alright," Riku muttered. He seemed to have a problem with me being his apprentice.

"Sora, continue to use the Star Shard to travel between the worlds. Master it. Keep your focus."

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Sora replied cockily.

"Good luck all of you. Be careful. Xehanort will stop at nothing to capture you, Kaitlin. With you, he could track down any who have the potential of a Wielder." After a brief awkward silence, He continued, "Now go!"

Kaitlin looked at her teammates, her new friends. They both looked ready, but it was understood between the trio that they were going into the unknown. Riku and Sora may know each other, but Kaitlin felt completely alone.

Sora held the Star Shard between them. "Here goes nothing," Sora muttered as Kaitlin and Riku grabbed the gummi block. In a flash of light the wizard and his tower vanished.


	3. KH BtS Chapter 2- Roses vs Violets

Sidewinder was a cold place. Cold was good for many things. It kept the many computers at the Freelancer base running smoothly. It kept people away.

Agent Texas hated the cold. Maybe it was because of the creeps who had kept her under watch ever since she tried to free the Alpha kept her in near freezing temperatures. It had to have been a few months since she was stopped, since they had moved the Alpha AI out of this base. She had set up a covert communications signal, but no other Freelancers had responded.

Tex was alone. Actually, she wasn't, she remembered as a voice filled with seething hatred filled her mind. "WE CAN BREAK THESE DOORS AND RAM OUR WAY OUT!" the AI fragment known as Omega announced. "We don't even have a gun. Even if we could get out, how are we going to escape and find Church?" Tex replied aloud.

Church. It was the name Tex had given him when she came to rescue him mere months ago. As Alpha was based off the Director, it only fit that he should carry his name. Since she was based off the memory of Allison, Tex couldn't help but be filled with thoughts about Church.

Her thoughts were broken as the door to her cell opened. A man in a black cloak stepped out of the dark shadows beyond the door. In an almost casual voice, he said, "Hello, Omega. I am Master Xehanort. We are here to help you."

Tex tugged onto her restraints, but they had confiscated her gear. Suddenly, her mind became… disoriented. She suddenly felt herself moving, saw herself moving. She had no control though. Xehanort kept talking to Omega, and Tex heard herself respond in his deep tone. As she fell into the depths of some sort of sleep, she realized that Omega was…

"Is it done, Xehanort?" a Southern voice spoke through the speakers. Xehanort looked up and with a smile replied, "Yes Director, I think Omega is ready for action. Aren't you Omega?"

Omega was paused in thought for a moment, but soon replied a cold, deep "Yes"

Kaitlin looked around at her surroundings as the light cleared. Before her was a box canyon. Nearest to her was a small building with blue trim, with a twin on the other side. Next to her was a tank unlike anything she'd ever seen. The behemoth had massive treads and an enormous barrel on the top. She saw a main gunner's seat with a machine gun turret on the side. She had barely enough time to look at it before a person in blue armor came up to her.

"Are you also here for the school program?" he asked in a voice that conveyed little intelligence.

"Err… yeah. I'm Kaitlin," she replied.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I like you."

"Thank you…Caboose." The two headed toward the nearest building. Two people in the same sort of armor as Caboose stood outside, one in cyan and the other in light blue. Alarmingly, the light blue one held what looked like a futuristic sniper rifle.

"Are you two the newbies?" Mr. Sniper asked.

"Yes. I'm Kaitlin Daniels and this is Michael Caboose," Kaitlin replied confidently.

"Finally, an army chick!" the cyan one replied, "So, do you have a boyfriend back home?"

Kaitlin blushed before mumbling no, recalling her family that had been turned into Heartless before her eyes.

"Well, welcome to Blood Gulch. Where we live like we were already dead," the sniper announced cynically, "I'm Church, the guy in charge and this is Tucker," he introduced, motioning towards himself and the cyan guy.

"Why are we here?" Caboose asked, practically speaking the words on Kaitlin's mind.

Church sighed. "Rookies… Okay, so the blue soldiers, us, are at war with the red soldiers. The Reds have a base over there, so we have one here. Honestly though, we don't really do much. I mean all the Reds do is talk."

Kaitlin looked over at the base on the other side of the canyon, and saw several figures over there.

Meanwhile at the Red base, Sora and Riku were getting to know the Red team.

"So how come you guys don't have any armor? You two go commando together?" Franklin Donut asked the pair.

"No!" Riku replied, knowing Sora would ask what that was otherwise, "They just didn't have any armor left."

Sora turned to his friend, impressed by Riku's ability to lie without giving anything away.

"Hey rookies, go get us some headlight fluid from the store," the guy named Grif ordered them.

"How are you even on the Red team if you're yellow?" Sora asked out of curiosity.

"It's not yellow!" Grif replied, "It's clearly orange, idiot. You know what, Donut and Ricky…"

"Riku!"

"Whatever. You two don't have to go. Sora, you go and get it alone."

Sora groaned but just replied by asking, "Where's the store?"

"It's over that way," the maroon guy Simmons pointed.

Sora trudged off, and Riku and Donut went inside the base.

Back at Blue Base, Kaitlin was with Church as he looked at Red Base through his sniper rifle. "Hey, Daniels," Church began, "Looks like another soldier without armor is headed over here."

Kaitlin's eyes widened. "What does he look like?"

"Weird brown hair; it's all spiked. He's got huge shoes. You know him?"

"Yes! That's Sora!"

"Well, he's coming from Red Base. Is he on their team, or did he get lost?" Church asked sarcastically.

"Honestly, I think we are all a little lost," Kaitlin murmured. Caboose suddenly came over to the other two. "Are you guys watching out for the pirates?"

"What the heck are you talking about Caboose?" Church replied in his typically irritable tone.

"Those guys," Caboose replied pointing at Red Base, "are the pirates. If we capture their pirate flag we get their treasure of biscuits and sunflowers."

Kaitlin and Church gave each other a look. Kaitlin then replied, "Yeah, but that one there, the boy walking up to our base, he isn't a pirate. He is my friend. My friends are your friends, right Caboose."

"Right," Caboose stated, then calmly raised his pistol and shot at Sora. Sora went down, though he was still moving.

Kaitlin pulled out her Keyblade and got into a fighting stance. It felt oddly natural for her. "What the heck is wrong with you Caboose! He is my friend!"

"I help my friends by giving them bullet."

Church sighed, "Great. The rookie is a better shot than me. C'mon Kaitlin, let's go get your friend."

"I thought he was on the Red Team!" Kaitlin shot back angrily.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine."

"Tucker, get the tank. Cover us while we get her friend."

Tucker was already in the driver's seat. "Anything to get to drive this baby… and to help my special friend Kaitlin."

Back at Red Base, the group of five were looking across the canyon.

"They just shot him down," Grif simply stated.

"Oh really?" replied Simmons sarcastically, "I thought they gave him biscuits."

Riku angrily summoned his Keyblade. "Let's go make these guys pay!"

"Son, I don't know how you plan to fight a squad of pesky Blues with that fancy sword, but you're probably gonna need back up. Grif, get that Warthog! Simmons, Get in the gunner! Donut, you just stay here. And Ricky? Get in the passenger seat," the leader known only as Sarge ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go!"

"Fine."

The two groups reached the center of the canyon, while Sora found out that Cura didn't help bullet wounds too much. Kaitlin, who was riding on the tank with Church and Caboose, immediately recognized Riku in the car. "Stop the tank!" she cried. Tucker shut it off and got in the vehicle. "Riku!" Kaitlin shouted. Riku's angry glare was immediately replaced by confusion and relief.

After a moment, Riku saw what was going on. "I think we're both here just to help out our teammate." He then explained that Sora, Kaitlin, and he were friends. Kaitlin then explained how Sora got injured. Both teams called a ceasefire until they could sort out what was going on.

"So you guys simply got lost and ended up here?" Church summed up.

"Yep," replied Sora, who had been given a health pack and was all better.

"There's something else we should tell you," began Kaitlin, who was cut off by all the radios going off at once. An annoying voice announced over the radios, "Hello? Hello? You there dudes? Hello?"

Church answered, "Hey Vic. We're kind of busy here. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you dudes know that Agent Texas is on her way to Blood Gulch."

Church nearly dropped the radio, Kaitlin noticed. "What's her ETM?"

A voice from behind Church answered, "Right about now."

The group turned slowly to see a menacing figure in black armor holding a rocket launcher. Texas raised her left hand, and Heartless appeared around the group.

"Alpha, you are coming with me," Texas commanded.

"You are not Texas! I…I know you… you're… Omega… Omega… OMEGAAAAA!" Church was suddenly screaming. He fell to the ground before getting back on one foot. "Guys," he said, "You deal with whatever the heck those things are. This is my fight." And with that he collapsed, but a tiny glowing form moved from him into Omega.

With that, all hell broke loose. Kaitlin, Riku, and Sora went to defend their new friends, but soon realized that the soldiers needed little. The Reds fought to the Warthog and began driving around the Heartless, running over and mowing down countless shadows. Caboose and Tucker activated SHEILA the tank. The trio looked at each other, gave a simple nod, and went out into the fury.

In the middle of the battle, Omega and Church battled within Tex's body. Neither seemed to be at an advantage. Suddenly, a blue glowing ball hit Omega in the head. Three voices- Church, Omega, and a woman's- simultaneously stated, "Son of a bi…!" before the ball exploded. Church's body got up, while Tex's seemed to have minor injury. There was another little figure standing between them, angrily shouting at both of them. Texas pulled out a small gizmo. "I've had about enough of your shouting," she stated, and drew Omega into the device. The pair awkwardly hugged as the Heartless vanished.

Donut came around and pointed right at Tex. "3 points

"Church, do you remember…me?" Tex asked worriedly.

"Yes. I remember everything."

"Listen. The Director is working with this really bad guy, named Xehanort. He helped Omega control me."

Riku suddenly joined the talk. "Xehanort? We are trying to fight him."

Church grabbed his shoulder. "What does this Xehanort want?"

"To get at the heart of everyone and everything, Kingdom Hearts. Right now he is trying to gather the darkest hearts to help him lead those things the Heartless."

"Church, I have to help them," Tex pleaded, "The Director is helping him."

"We will stop him," Church corrected, and then turned to the others, "You guys want to help stop these guys?"

Simmons replied, "If this Xehanort is out to conquer the universe, then we should probably try and stop him."

Sora piped up, "You can come with us. A wizard named Yen Sid sent us to find heroes to fight the Heartless."

"Let's do it!" replied Tucker excitedly.

"Could we take our vehicles?" asked Sarge.

"I don't see why not," Riku replied. Immediately Grif and Simmons started fighting over the passenger seat. The trio made preparations to take the teams to Radiant Gardens.

Back at Sidewinder, A row of armored soldiers sat along a bench. Xehanort looked upon them with a twisted joy. He paused at the last one, the only of the group not knocked out.

"Agent Maine, I presume?"


End file.
